Remember Me
by NIGHTSHADOW33
Summary: ziva's missing daughter comes up in a case and she must tell tony and the team about her but what does she say when she hasn't seen her in 8 years. mentions of tiva later on. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She looked at the computer in front of her and recognised the familiar heading 'Remember Me'. She always got an email with that heading on the 1st of February and it always contained the same thing- a photo of her.

She was happy in all of the 7 pictures and again smiling in this one. She was stood on the lawn with a rake in her hands and surrounded by neat piles of mown grass. She had long wavy black hair like her mothers and a well tanned, tall slim body. She wore black jeans, a strapless blue top, black fingerless gloves and sun glasses that always covered her eyes. She had a necklace on, the same in every picture, a small amethyst surrounded by a dozen diamonds on a gold chain.

Why was she taken? Why only days after Tali's death? Where was she now? Why hadn't anyone found her-she was still alive? Why did her kidnapper send pictures of her on her birthday every year about the same time? Was it to torment her?

I looked at Nicholas as he took the picture, he always did on my birthday and he would send it to my mother. Why I don't know, she tried to kill me so nick took me in as his daughter so I wouldn't become a kid in care.

He was a good guy, he already had a son and an adopted daughter who's my best friend. We all live together in a huge mansion with 25 bedrooms in, I own 3 on my own and so do Michael and Talia and we have a massive stable block round back where the 12 horse are kept. I own 1, Michael owns 6, Talia owns 2 and nick owns 4 as race horses so he never side them.

"Alex get over here so we can start you cake and you open our pressies" Talia called from the garden table where my birthday lunch was laid out. I walked over leaving the rake to drop to the floor behind me.

BANG

seconds later I was lying on the floor with a wailing sound filling my ears and blinded by a sincerely bright light. Stun grenades.

I felt something trickle down the side of my face before tasting a salty copper liquid in my mouth. Blood. I looked around me blinking as my sight came back to see Nicholas, Michael and Talia lying on the floor covered in blood. I gasped, they weren't breathing.

A wailing siren sound came from behind me where people stood, some screaming, some crying others on the phone or running over the vast lawn to help.

I crawled over to Talia and pulled her onto my lap, she was dead. I cradled her in my arms and let the hot tears run down my face. Who did this? Why attack us? We had no importance to the criminal world or politics. Why was my caring family torn away from my in such a horrid way? What would happen to me now?

Paramedics arrived in minutes and led me to sit on some steps a few meters away while other looked at the rubble which had once been my house and made a call to what sounded like naval investigators.

Why would they call the navy? Nicholas had a few navy friends but they wouldn't have done this. Then I remembered, Joseph had been invited over to the party and he was navy. He was sat next to nick when the bomb went off.

The paramedics put a plaster like thing over the cut in my forehead and told me to stay there until I had my statement taken.

I couldn't be bothered to wait so I went over to where Talia's limp dead body lay. I sat next to her and cried.

When I looked up there were 4 men and 1 woman walking over, straight under the tape. I couldn't help but think that I had seen her before somewhere. I stood up and started for the gait way when I realised who she was.

She was ima, my ima, and she had tried to kill me when I was 6. Before Nick had saved my life and he had cared for me ever since. I ran, if she tried once there was no way to tell if she would try again.

Two of the navy investigators started after me. They chased me out of the garden, into the street and up the thin pathway to the cliffs. They were continuously calling me, telling me they meant no harm, and wanting me to stop so we could talk properly. I ignored them and continued to the top where I stood facing them waiting for the to catch up, they were slow but then again they must have been in late twenties or early thirties.

They caught up and stopped when they realized that I would step off the cliffs edge and allow myself to fall to what they thought would be my death.

"Please come away from the edge, you could get hurt, my am special agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is special agent Timothy McGee" the cute one said stepping forwards as if to take my hand.

"Goodbye" I said softly, lifting my hand to wave.

I looked at them and took a half-step back before turning and throwing myself off the cliffs edge to plunge down into the dark depths of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva watched in horror as the girl Tony and McGee had been following threw herself off the cliff. Gibbs received a phone call minutes later from Tony saying they were making their way down to the beach and would search for her.

The four of them reached the busy beach and moved along to where the cliff hung over finding footprints walking out of the water in the damp sand.

"Hey, you lot looking for Alex? She just did an epic cliff dive form up there," the teen aged boy pointed to where the girl had jumped from. "She does it all the time although not usually from that high, she's real brave jumping from up there, it quite a long fall down." he continued.

" You know that girl?" Gibbs asked.

" YEAH! We are well good friends. She a little role model round here, its real unlucky what happened to her house as in Nick,Talia and Michael gettin hurt like that. Hope they are OK"

"Two of them are dead and one in hospital, that girl-Alex- was there and may have been hurt to, we need to find her." Gibbs said bluntly not caring for the boys feelings towards her.

"Oh, I didn't realise she was there or that her adopted family was blown up to death as in." he looked startled.

Twenty minutes later McGee had finished questioning the boy whose name was Martin and was back in the NCIS main building in Abby's lab explaining to her how Alex wasn't Nicholas Wildman's birth daughter but adopted minus the paperwork. Abby was running the blood samples against the computer records only to find that all four DNA samples came back with matches only one was a relative.

She called Gibbs and the entire team down to her lab so she could work out how she got the results she did. Ziva was the last to arrive.

She stepped off the elevator and into Abby's lab to find everyone staring at her.

"What now?" she asked expecting something to do with Mossad in the search.

Gibbs was first to answer. "the DNA results came back to Nicholas Wildman, his son Michael, his adopted daughter Talia and the girl Tony and McGee chased off the cliff relates back to you, DNA suggests you are relatives or to be more precise you are her mother. Mind explaining?"

Ziva didn't know what to do, how would she explain to the team who Alex was and her past when she hadn't spoken to her in 8 years.

"She is my daughter yes, her father was killed in a suicide bombing a few weeks after her birth. She grew up with Tali mostly due to the fact I did a lot of work with Mossad. The night off Tali's funeral I went out and got drunk, when I returned she was gone. The house had been broken into and my aunt knocked unconscious. There was an investigation into her disappearance but we never found her." she took a deep breath now for the emails. " We believed she was dead and held an memorial service in her memory a few months later. Every year on her birthday starting on her 7th I was emailed a photo of her, alive and smiling, and I got one this morning on her 14th shortly before the explosion. I haven't seen her in 8 years almost, I never thought I would see her again." that was the best she could do, she had told the truth all the way and that was best around gibbs.

"Why didn't you tell"-but abby was cut off by gibbs

"You should go home. If anything changes we will call, we will find her Ziva." he reassured her.

Ziva nodded and left only stopping briefly at her desk to pick up her stuff when she realised she had a new email, from the same address that sent her the picture before. She opened it.

I want to meet up, I dont care what nick told me about you, I want to meet up in person. I know2 where you live so I will be there for 1600hrs. We will talk and see what happens from there. Tell anyone or be late and I wont come again. A xxx

she deleted the email and went to her car before driving like a maniac back to her small flat, once up on her flat she tidied up a bit then sat down to wait.

A.N. this is my first story so i hope you enjoy it. there will be a few more chapters published soon. please read and review, i want to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked up at the building where she lived, ima lived. I knew she was waiting for me up there so we could talk, she no doubt needed my witness statement from earlier.

I went in and got the elevator to the 3rd floor and walked up to the apartment door.

Number 34. I went to knock the door but hesitated, what if Nick had been telling the truth? Did she really try to kill me? It was to late to turn back now, I wanted to know the truth.

Knock, knock.

I waited a few seconds before going to knock again but the door had been opened and she stood there in front of me. She was still in the same clothes as before – a plain bluey button up shirt and lose black jeans. She had brushed her hair since I saw her earlier because it had been a pig-sty before and now it was in a neat high pony tail like mine. I smiled anxiously waiting for here to speak first but she didn't, we stood there in complete silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

" You should come in, its warmer in here,"she opened the door wider and let me in.

I looked around it was quite a plain flat with only a few picture of her and the team and one of her as a child with a younger girl I recognised as Tali and her brother Ari. "Where are they now?" I asked carefully when she noticed me staring at the one picture particular.

A sad look washed over her face before she answered, "Tali was killed a few days before you disappeared and Ari" she it her lip, "Ari I shot. To save Gibbs. He was going to kill Gibbs and he was running wild, he betrayed Mossad and killed a member of the team I now help. Only Gibbs knows I killed him, I told Mossad Gibbs killed him."

I looked at her, what she said didn't make sense with what Nichols had told me. " I disappeared? Nick told me you tried to kill me and that's why I lived with him not you." I stuttered, this made no sense.

We sat down and she made a cup of coffee for us before she tried to explain her side of the story. "Alex, Tali was killed in a suicide bombing. After her death I was sad and confused, torn apart by how she had died. I want out one night and got drunk with many other Mossad officers who knew her, when I returned you were gone and my aunt who was looking after you was unconscious. Mossad searched for you for months but we never found you. Then a few months later on your 7th birthday I got a email with a photo of you in. I wanted to keep looking for you but my father who is director of Mossad stopped me and said to leave it, you were happy and that's what counted. Each year I got a photo and I have always tried when I had time to find out who was emailing me and where from. And now well, you know what happened to them." she looked sad, how could someone do this to her.

"I never realised what he did and to think I fell for his sick bloody game. Its horrible and some day I will get revenge although it will be fun seeing as he is dead" I felt appalled but when it came to thinking of revenge we both giggled which lightened the tension. "so what now?" I asked not wanting to go to another family. " can I stay with you? I don't want to go into care and legally i'm your child so its your choice, right?"

" Ye, it is my choice but I work a lot and often late into the night and how to I explain to Gibbs and the team you'll be staying? I could send you to Tel Aviv but its dangerous and i'm not sure I want you to join Mossad like my father would want.

" I'm 14 ima, I know how to look after myself for a night and at worst if you are under cover I could make a friend and stay with them or Gibbs or someone." I giggled at the thought of her under cover and she gave me the evils and then we both laughed. We would manage. "I'm sure we could work something out, at worst I have to go to Tel Aviv for a bit and remember Hebrew, which could be fun seeing as nick hated Hebrew but my diary's in Hebrew. Or was it was in the house so its probably ashes by now but never mind."

" you sure are talkative, you used to be silent unless we asked you something and even then you barely spoke." she replied sounding happy and relieved for the first time in ages. " But your right we can make something work so why don't you go and get cleaned up and I will sort out a bed for you 'cos its getting late and we can go sort you room properly in the morning. You are no doubt hungry ye?" she stood up and walked over to the kitchen area and pulled a bowl of something out and shoved it in the microwave before hitting start.

I stood up as well glad that I wouldn't be sleeping on the streets. " Where is the bathroom? And im glad that we have talked it through, its all very quick and all but i'm happy i'm with my proper ima and not some lying shit."

" Mind you language Missy and and you will have to attend a education place." she replied with a stern look before pointing out the small bathroom.

" its called a school and I think you should be the one to go, you need to learn American English not just England English because they are different." I pointed out and quickly ducked as a potato came flying at my head. " and if you are not careful I will report you for child abuse.

I took my time showering because I knew there was no rush. By the time I had turned the power off I knew someone was at the door or ima was on the phone. I was dressed in a few second and unfortunately by the time I was back in the main room she had put the phone down.

" Who was that?" I asked curiously as we sat down to eat.

" just my boss telling me they had a new lead so after we have eaten I have to go in sorry," she replied calmly.

"Sure but don't tell them i'm with you or they will drag me of to some shi-sorry, crappy home."

" they know you are my child through DNA, and it might help if you cooperate"

"fine, i'll come down in the morning and give my statement to them."

Twenty minutes later I was curled up on the sofa wrapped in a purple blanket about to go to sleep. What long day it had been and so much had happened.

I had been torn away from my adopted family with most of them ending up dead and I was back with my ima, where I would stay for a long time to come hopefully.

A.N. i was surprised when i saw how many people have followed either my story or me and i'm glad to say i've got more stories coming but i'm not sure when they will be published. please read **and** review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked at her one last time before I walked down to my car and drove to the NCIS main building, she was curled up on the sofa in my old purple blanket. I reached NCIS much quicker than I meant to.

Less that 5 minutes later the elevator dinged as I reached the second floor and stepped off into the squad room office. The entire team was there waiting for me – Gibbs in his corner seat, McGee at his desk typing away and Tony sat reading a Fab-Women magazine.

"Why did it take you an hour to get here, you usually get here in minutes? And we think we know where the girl – Alex, is." Gibbs asked bluntly.

"she's at my apartment sleeping on my couch Gibbs, she was with me when you called so I made sure Alex was OK and came down. Did you expect me to throw her on to the streets? She is my daughter so get used to it 'cos she is staying." I replied dryly not quite sure why.

" OK then, we can sort that out and we need her to give her statement then you are free!" he returned sarcastically.

During that evening I had a good talk with Jenny about Alex and how she would be staying with me and would no doubt become a familiar face around here.

It was early the next morning after we had returned that Abby got a hit on where the bomb was made and more importantly by who, all we had to do was catch the ass-hole and lock him up which proved easier said than done.

We were on a rooftop where a mobile signal told us he was there. Gibbs was working with McGee and I was with the as ever flirtatious Tony. We had used the only two entrance to the roof to get up and we guarded them so the villain would not escape, but even when these captures are well planed like this one they never do stick to the plan.

Tony saw our target and went on to tail him to his very odd desk on the roof, what he didn't realize was that Mr Bodeman (the target) knew he was there. He created an ambush catch Tony and holding a gun to his head next to the edge of the roof.

" put the gun down and let go of agent DiNozzo, we have you surrounded." Gibbs called out from my left with McGee coming up behind.

" NO! YOU ARE MANIACS. YOU THINK I KILLED THAT FAMILY AND THE NAVY DUDE, WELL YOU ARE RIGHT, I DID AND THEY ALL DESERVED TO DIE INCLUDING AND ESPECIALLY THE TWO BRATS THAT SURVIVED." he screamed before pushing Tony over the edge of the building.

A.N. i hope you like this chapter, its much shorter than the others but i think it fits with my plan! please read and review and thanks to those who have reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got off the bus and looked at the building, I would be spending spending a lot more time there if I stayed with Ziva. It was the NCIS building and from the front it looked just like any other in the city. It was bustling with life, investigator coming and going every few seconds and ambulances occasionally delivering to the morgue.

As I walked in I was met by a large front desk with an attendant asking where I wanted to go, who I was and who I wanted. The woman had short blonde hair and green eyes covered with small petite glasses.

"Miss Ziva David, I need to talk to her. She knows me, um I- the sooner the better please." I mumbled quickly with quite a deep accent.

She picked up the phone and called someone else who I hoped was Ziva, trying to sort out when to return for. "I'm sorry she's not in at the moment, she will be back in an hour or so-do you want to leave a message?" she replied condescendingly.

"No, I'll wait up in her office if that's OK."

"No can do sorry, without permission of a senior officer I cant let anyone up."

"You are coming with me Alex, Susan if you see her again send her up" a familiar voice said from behind me. Ziva

we got into the elevator and went to the 2nd floor. The elevator had other people in, I recognised McGee, DiNozzo and Gibbs from the other day so I kept my head down. We all got out and to my surprise they all ignored me and walked over to their desks.

"Guys this is Alex, you two chased her up the cliff... she is my daughter and she will be staying here for a bit." Ziva told the team. In seconds they were reaching for their guns and all eyes were on me, why couldn't they trust me?

" Hey, as ima said i'm Alex and please put your guns away its probably a bad idea to shot anywhere near all of your , um , gadgetry computer stuff."

"She has a point, I don't think the director would want to replace the stuff in this room" McGee piped up.

Gibbs gave him the evils before motioning them to put their guns away. "My name is-" I cut him off.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I know and you are Timothy McGeek and dozy DiNozzo!"

" I am not dozy but you are right about McGeek ." Tony cried

"You seem to spend enough time on you backside and are often late for work so I would call that dozy and McGee is smarter than you any day." Gibbs answered with a quick head slap which made both McGee and Ziva giggle.

"Well glad that's sorted, what news have you on who tried to kill me and the other who were less fortunate?if i'm aloud to know." I inquired.

"He's dead. Ziva put a bullet in his head after he threw Tony off the roof, which was on the news, luckily there was a bouncey castle below where he fell so he survived. Got to admit hearing Tony shout was funny 'cos he sounded like a girl!" McGee answered before Gibbs gave him a head slap, feeling a commonality I kept my eyes on Gibbs hands in case he tried to head slap me.

"Don't joke over that, Tony could have died and it could have been you who was thrown over so unless you have anything good to say keep your trap shut." Gibbs said bluntly.

I couldn't help but giggle at this but soon silenced when Gibbs gave me the evils.

That weekend Tony helped ima sort out my room, we talked to Eli (ima's father) and sorted out me staying with the director and got me enrolled in school.

A.N. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its half term and Queens diamond(60) jubilee here in uk so i should get more chapters written this week. this story is nearly finished so please read and review and i might write more!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few months later all was going well, school was interesting although the other students made fun of my accent and surname, when Tony came over one evening. We sat and watched a film and about 10o'clock I went to bed. That night was very disturbing, a few hours after I went to bed I heard creaking, groaning, screaming, cries of pleasure (need I go on!) and the next morning after Ima and Tony finally woke up which was about 11 o'clock she told me Tony was staying over for a few nights.

It was later that day after school that the director called me to his office with Gibbs.

"Hello Alex I trust you have had a good day." Leon began motioning me to sit down letting Gibbs stay next to the now closed door.

"Yes, now cut straight to the point what do you want? Why am I here?" I spat out bluntly.

"Tony was with you and Ziva last night, he didn't leave until work this morning. Has he broken rule 12? or did they stay safe?" Gibbs asked from behind.

Rule 12-Never date a co-worker. They had pretty mush smashed the rule last night but I didn't want them in trouble.

"Out the window and it sounded dangerous" I almost laughed but somehow kept a straight face.

"That's it they are changing teams, we cant have this and send them both up now." Leon cursed.

"All do respect sir, but this was one night and an old friend of Ziva's was killed so she would have been grieving naturally. They were good friends. Give it a week and it will have blown over." Gibbs said changing the perspective.

" A week that is all Gibbs, and close the door behind you I need to speak to Alex privately."

Leon Vance wanting to speak to me without anyone else knowing what we were saying is never good which generally ends in something bad.

" Alex, you are a smart girl and I would like to propose a short term job for you know. You help out here all the time but you have to agree first before I can tell you what it is because its a top secret investigation. I need you to go under cover to a school in northern America to keep an eye out..."

By the time Leon had finished had given me an option of 1-doing as he said and getting a good reward or 2-ima would go and try to impersonate a 14year old and probably die in the proses leaving me to Eli.

That is why I am here now, sat in a dark dank room covered in bruises, cuts and gashes with a bomb-like thing in the corner. Tied to a chair with only hours to live not having eaten in days, but then Leon wouldn't care, I got him the information he needed and he wouldn't bother to get me out.

A few days after my talk with Leon I was in a new school spying on one of the teacher who he thought was a terrorist planning to use a nuke in the pentagon-as you do!

On my 18th day I found the info needed and sent the navy the evidence but I got caught. They got the evidence and I was stuck with a terrorist.

The teacher, named Roberto, tied me up and asked what I was doing before trying other was to get answers which included bringing out a blunt knife and a sharp one. He tortured me for what must have been hours that Friday evening and no one would notice me missing till Monday morning.

I stayed silent somehow even through the pain. I must have fallen unconscious at some point and then he moved me into this rank room where I have been for a while, quite how long i'm not sure.

I have been working my way out of the rope hand cuffs and am now able to stand up sort of, it hurts to put weight on my left leg-probably dislocated or broken.

I look at the bomb in the corner, I was right it was a bomb and set to go off at 1600hrs which judging by how high the sun was couldn't be that long from now. The wires on the bomb were all red so there was no point trying to cut one because the likely-hood it would disable the bomb was slim.

There was only one window in my room which looked more like an old prison block cell with a barred off side with a door and three plain walls, one with a window also barred off.

There was no way to escape*

*unless I was rescued and only Vance knew I was here and he didn't care so...

… I was going to die.

A.N. Lovely cliff hangers! this is near the end if the story but i might write more depending on the number of reviews. there will be about 3 more chapters i think so please read AND review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm in a mood, no that's an understatement, I am bloody pissed off at Vance. He said Alex would be on the plane arriving back here at 1400hrs. She was not. Its now 1440hrs and there is still no sign of her. If anything happens to her I will kill Vance. And I mean anything even a tiny scratch and he will be sorry.

I arrive at the bullpen in under 5 minutes. Vance is there next to Gibbs and the entire team including the autopsy gremlin Palmer, Ducky and Abby. This was going to be fun!

How should I kill him...? should I show off how I can kill him with a paper clip-i have hundreds in my draw, or maybe a bullet to the head or chest-let him bleed out, or maybe stab him a few time so its nice and painfully. Which to choose?

"How's Alex then?" Vance called out.

His death will be painful.

"Not here dumb ass, where is she? You were the last one to contact her."I held a knife to him, I didn't care if I got fired or killed so long as Alex was safe. The others weren't sure what to do they just stood there with jaws hangaring and wide eyes.

"She was supposed to be on the plane, she never said anything about them knowing so I have no idea." he stuttered.

"Ziva, put the knife down please. We will fin-"

Ring-Ring. Gibbs was cut off by my desk phone ringing.

I picked up the phone still keeping the knife pointed at Vance's neck.

"I know who you are and who Alex is. If you want to see her again you will have to go get her from the school where she is. At 1600hrs tomorrow if you have not found her she will die. Kaboom, gone forever like your little brat of a sister and mother and soon father. there will be an email to help you find her under the name of 'Kaboom'. Good luck Daa'viid."

Crap. Bloody Hamas. Why couldn't they leave me alone?

"Well?"Gibbs asked moving to pick up the knife I had, not quite sure when, dropped.

"Hamas have her and they are going to kill her tomorrow 1600hrs if I do not find her first."

I sit down and look at my emails. Sure enough there is an email with the heading 'Kaboom'. I am so going to kill the Hamas bastards.

The email contained photos of Alex tied to a chair, the school, a hand drawn map of how to find her and a diagram of a bomb.

About an hour later I was on a plane to the United Kingdom with Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee. We would arrive in a nearby airport 4hrs drive from the school. The plane journey would take 13hours.

We would arrive in London at 1100 then drive to Boston and arrive there at 1500hrs. We would only have one hour to find the school and Alex. We were cutting it fine and even then there was no definite way of knowing Alex was even there. It could be an elaborate hoax just to piss me off which it has.

We reached the school fairly quickly but there was only 40minutes until Kaboom which could mean blowing up the school and the bomb diagram certainly looked capable of doing just that.

The school itself was an old Victorian design but with a few new additions of a sports field, a huge gym and ,what we were looking for, a selections of under ground tunnels which lead for some reason to a very old prison.

We followed the tunnel for ages, using the map to guide us through the maze of wet dark concrete holes. I kept looking at my watch every few seconds willing time to slow down.

15.30, 15.33, 15.38, 14. 42. the minutes seemed like seconds but finally we arrived on the X on the map. At the old prison.

The first few cells were empty but the 5th wasn't.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me until I realised the bomb in the corner and no way into the cell.

I looked at my watch 15.54

A.N. more cliff hangers! i'm not sure how long it takes to fly to London from DC so sorry if its wrong and also i'm not sure if it is a 7 hour time difference between states, if its wrong i may change it but i doubt it. enjoy. please Read AND Review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I listen to them coming, not sure who they are but I don't care. The bomb would go off in under 10 minutes and both me and them would be dead.

I looked at the barres longing there to be a way out, for the door not to be smelted to the frame blocking my only possible route out.

Why was I even here? A little over a year ago I would have been running in the garden, happy, with Talia and Matthew and even Nick. My life had turned upside down because of one bomb and now another one would no doubt kill me. I do not regret what happened after the explosion. Living with Ima and meeting the people who cared about her most.

I would never see her again. I would never get to say goodbye. I wouldn't be able to go to her for comfort one last time. And all of this was happening so she could live and be happy, god I must really care for her, and she for me. The few short years we have spent together and it all ends with a boom. All the memories will live on though, hopefully.

"We should be there soon Ziva, stop fretting, we will get her out." a voice echoes.

They have come after me. They want to save me but they can't, they should turn back while they still can. If they don't they will die.

I stay huddled in the corner opposite the bomb. They have to live, for the well fair of DC, without them hundreds of murderers would be on the streets, millions even.

The footsteps grow louder. They have reached me.

"Alex, thank good you are alive. We're gonna get you out. OK?" Tony reassures me but I shake my head.

"there is no way to get me out. The door has been smelted and the bombs gonna go off in a few minutes so get yourselfs out while you still can. There is no point in all of us dieing."

"No, we will get you out."Ziva begins

I look her in the eyes and firmly say "Go now, there is nothing you can do. Just remember me OK? Ziva you have to remember me. I will always be with you living or dead." I look at Tony, then to Gibbs " Get her out off here, there is no debate in it, Go. All of you. Run, get out of here. Its to late to get me out so save yourselfs and remember me." I somehow hold firm but my voice quivers.

I give Gibbs a silent plead and he motions to the others to leave. They look at him wild eyed, they don't want to go but Gibbs begins to run and they follow. Tony has to drag Ziva for a bit but after time their footsteps become a repeating chorus slowly fading away.

This is were I will die, a small dark dank room in an old prison. What a way to go. What a way to end a life. 14 years old and i'm sat on deaths door, its no way to live. No way to die.

I do not regret any of my life and only hope I am remembered. All of my memories may die with me but those who knew me will remember me.

I look at the bomb one last time, just 20 seconds until the end. I take in the room one last time before closing my eyes and counting down, willing death to not be painful and come quickly.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"Remember Me"

Zero

BOOM!

A.N. one more chapter to go and then a new story but as said in this story Remember Me. i would hate to be in Alex's or even Ziva's shoes for this chapter and i even feel sorry for the team to lose someone like that but then this is my imagination running wild. please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tony pretty much dragged me out of the dark dank tunnels until I realised there was nothing I could do to save my little girl. After that I ran like there wasn't a tomorrow.

We were out in record time and lucky but not all so lucky. Alex was still down there and its where she would die and there was nothing I could do.

I tried to hold back the tears and managed, somehow suppressing the hatred and anger.

Why Alex? What had she done to deserve this? Why now, she was only 14 for god sake? Why blow up a child? A defenceless child who last wish was to be remembered. Why such a brutal end? Why couldn't it be me down there? She did not deserve to die.

I looked back at the tunnel and the to my watch. Seconds and she would die.

My baby girl. Why hadn't I taken better care of her? She wouldn't be about to die if I hadn't not cared.

BOOM

it was all to late. She was dead now. It was all my fault. Mossads' fault. But mostly my fault

Tony came over and hugged me, saying he was sorry. I didn't listen, I just let the tears flow for my baby. I did not care if soaked his shirt or broke any rules. That was my daughter and now she was gone. Forever.

Why? Why kill my baby? My poor baby.

I didn't stop myself from sobbing. I didn't care any more. They can go to hell if they think im weak. That was my poor girl, my baby girl. And now thanks to hammas she is dead.

I will get revenge.

I will remember her.

Her dieing wish is my command. And it will never be broken.

My last memory of her. Curled up in a horrid room trying to cover her fear of what was to come. She was brave, braver than I ever could be. Her last words stay in my memory.

Remember Me.

A.N. hope you have enjoyed my first fan fic, please read and review. a very sad ending to a sweet story.

Team Tiva


End file.
